Loveless
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Angeal tidak begitu tahu kenapa Genesis bisa sebegitu suka pada buku yang bahkan memiliki akhir yang tidak jelas. /Canon, Oneshot, not yaoi


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and property belong to Square Enix. I have no right for claiming this awesome game.**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

Genesis mendesah kesal mengetahui teman sekamarnya—lagi-lagi—melecehkan isi _Loveless_-nya. _Loveless_ selalu spesial, tidak sepantasnya pemuda itu menganggapnya tidak bernilai. Bahkan bila diibaratkan, _Loveless _lebih berharga untuk dipelajari daripada mengetahui ilmu tentang artileri atau semacamnya.

Jika Genesis bukan tipe orang mudah tersulut emosi, siapapun yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya, mereka pasti senang untuk berbagi kamar dengannya. _Yah_, pemuda yang sedang terlelap damai di balik selimut itu adalah seorang SOLDIER Kelas Tiga kesepuluh yang—bisa dikatakan—cukup tabah menghadapi kebiasaan aneh Genesis, membaca _Loveless _berulang-ulang.

"Helaian sayap-sayap mulai terlepas, akhir telah dekat (1)." Genesis menutup buku tebalnya lalu mendelik ke arah teman sekamar yang bahkan ia lupa namanya. "Aku yakin, tidak akan lama lagi."

**.:Loveless:.**

'_**Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyukai **_**Loveless**_**.'—Angeal Hewley**_

Seorang pria sepantaran dirinya hanya menggeleng mengetahui kabar terbaru pagi ini. Walaupun dapat dibilang kabar terbaru secara harfiah, tetap saja kabar tersebut sudah umum didengar.

"Genesis," panggil pria pemilik rambut hitam yang sedang duduk di depannya. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam pendek tanpa melewatkan kalimat yang sedang dibacanya. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih dewasa?"

Sebelah alis pria berambut kemerahan itu terangkat namun matanya tetap terpaku di objek yang sama. Angeal—pria di depannya—sama sekali tidak dapat mengartikan ungkapan nonverbalnya, tapi ia lebih dari mengerti untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia cukup menunggu.

"Harga diri telah hilang (2)."

Angeal tahu ia tidak harus menjawab. Saling mengenal sejak kecil membuatnya terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Genesis. Tidak dapat dielakkan, kebiasaan pemilik buku _Loveless_ itu telah melekat kuat dalam benaknya. Mudah terbakar emosi negatif; mudah membuat orang lain kesal; dan mudah mengeluarkan untaian kalimat _Loveless_, tiga sifat telah sempurna membentuk diri Genesis di mata Angeal.

Angeal bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri dalam keheningan—jika tidak ingin dibilang berisik saat Genesis dengan lantang membaca bukunya, tapi ia dapat menerima keheningan yang diciptakan Genesis. Ia tahu saat Genesis membaca, dunia seakan ditelan waktu. Hanya ada ia dan _Loveless _di genggamannya.

Genesis mengatupkan bukunya. Diam sejenak, menarik napas setelahnya. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti anak-anak, Hewley?" Tatapan iritasi terpatri jelas, tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

Angeal memutar bola matanya. Ia merilekskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang mencari jawaban yang sekiranya aman. "Kau terlalu pintar untuk mengerti pertanyaanku, Gen." Ia membuang napas. "Lihatlah buku yang kaubaca. Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Terima kasih pada Angeal, hanya ia—dan satu-satunya—yang memuji kemampuan Genesis. Namun tampaknya pria berambut merah itu telah bosan mendapat pujian dari orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. "Kau mengejekku, Hewley?"

"Ayolah, Gen, jangan memanggilku Hewley. Kau seperti orang lain saja." Walaupun mengucapkannya sambil tertawa, senada protes tetap terdengar jelas dari alat pengucapannya. "Kau tahu, 'kan, maksudku."

"Aku akan bersikap dewasa, jika saja infanteri itu menghargai kandungan _Loveless_-ku." Genesis mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar sebelum kedua iris kehijauannya berhenti pada pria berambut hitam di depannya. "Dan sejak kapan kantin ini begitu ramai?"

Angeal tidak bereaksi. Akan selalu ramai jika saja si merah itu tetap berada di sini. Meskipun Angeal tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu, tidak dapat dipungkiri pesona teman sejak kecilnya itu telah menarik atensi banyak wanita. Bahkan di lain sisi, hampir menyaingi ketenaran SOLDIER Kelas Satu. Sayangnya, Genesis tidak memiliki hati. Tentu saja, dalam makna konotasi.

Genesis bangkit dari duduknya. _Loveless _tergenggam pada salah satu tangannya. Tidak mengacuhkan keeksistensian Angeal, ia bergerak meninggalkan kantin tanpa permisi.

Seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu, Angeal berteriak, "Dia bukan infanteri!" Sayangnya, yang diteriaki telah berada di dalam lift. Hanya berpuluh pasang mata yang menoleh padanya.

**.:123:.**

"Ketika kumpulan orang kejam berperang—membawa dunia pada ujung kehancuran, di saat itulah Dewi turun dari langit. Kepakan sayap-sayap putih dan hitam mengulur jauh—(3)"

"Dia menuntun kita pada kebahagiaan besar, pemberian-Nya, abadi (4)."

Genesis tersenyum tipis pada deretan kalimat yang tertulis indah pada bukunya. Dari jarak Angeal, tidak memungkinkan untuknya menangkap ekspresi Genesis. Tapi satu hal yang Angeal tahu, Genesis bahagia.

Ya, bahagia. Kata itu memang terlalu aneh untuk disandingkan pada Genesis, dirinya, atau bahkan para SOLDIER lain. Bahagia telah lenyap ketika tusukan injeksi cairan _mako_ mengaliri pembuluh kehidupan mereka. Pendar iris kehijauan menjadi bukti nyata. Bukan pahlawan, namun monster bertubuh manusia.

Angeal mengambil posisi di sebelah Genesis, pipa besar menjadi alas duduk sempurna. Gedung ShinRa menyimpan banyak hal yang mengerikan, namun di sini, semua terasa menentramkan. Jauh dari keriuhan, tempat favorit Genesis. Kebahagiaan kecil tercipta.

"Apakah aku mengucapkannya dengan benar?" tanya Angeal, membuka percakapan.

Genesis tidak menjawab. Setidaknya pemilik _Buster_ _Sword_ itu mengerti, jika Genesis tidak mengoreksi, tandanya ia berhasil menggumamkan dengan sempurna.

"Aku adalah pahlawan (a)." Genesis tiba-tiba berujar. Semilir angin meniupkan helaian kemerahannya. Buku itu telah tertutup.

Semula air muka Angeal tidak berubah, namun sedetik kemudian, tawa terlepas. Ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya pada bahu Genesis, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ayolah, Gen, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau selalu mengucapkannya."

"Dan kau, adalah si pengembara (b)."

Angeal hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak begitu tahu kenapa Genesis bisa sebegitu suka pada buku yang bahkan memiliki akhir yang tidak jelas itu. Bagi Genesis, _Loveless _bagaikan penuntun hidupnya. Ia mempercayai kandungan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukanmu di bawah, jadi aku pikir kau di sini." Angeal membuka pembahasan baru, berharap temannya itu melupakan _Loveless _sejenak. Namun ekspektasinya terpatahkan, Genesis kembali membuka bukunya. Saat ini, membaca tanpa bersuara. Angeal mengerti, Genesis menunggunya untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana misimu kali ini?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku untuk kembali (5)." Genesis menerawang jauh pada bangunan yang berada di ujung penglihatannya. "Hanya tinggal menunggu kabar pengangkatanku menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Satu."

"Hei, kau tidak langsung memberitahuku kabar bagus ini!" Angeal protes, tapi ia cukup senang mengetahuinya.

Genesis tidak merespons. Matanya kini tertuju pada huruf-huruf yang tertulis indah. Tidak dibaca, pikirannya menerawang. "Dia, SOLDIER Kelas Satu..."

"Sephiroth maksudmu?"

_Ya, Sephiroth._

Sephiroth, seorang SOLDIER terpilih. Di usianya yang masih muda, ketika yang lain masih sepangkat infanteri atau SOLDIER Kelas Tiga, ia telah dapat menembus Kelas Satu. Membuat Presiden Perusahaan ShinRa takjub.

"Siapa dia, sebenarnya?"

Kedua alis Angeal terangkat. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nada ketertarikan Genesis. "Tidak banyak yang tahu riwayat hidupnya. Aku dengar, dari kecil dia sudah berada di sini."

_Oh. _

"Menarik, bukan? Menurutmu… dia siapa?" Angeal bertanya. Pertanyaan pertama hanya berupa kata tidak bermakna. Pertanyaan kedua penuh dengan interjeksi.

"Tahanan (c)."

Setelahnya hening. Dua di antara mereka tidak ada yang ingin melanjutkan. Genesis membaca dalam diam, masih menyadari keberadaan temannya. Angeal tidak menuntut untuk mengajak Genesis berbicara.

Angeal pernah membaca _Loveless_,sekali. Buku itu telah ada bahkan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terbuka untuk pertama kali. Bab terakhir hilang. Tidak ada yang tahu kelanjutannya. Banyak versi bermunculan, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat dibuktikan.

Banyak orang akan meninggalkan _Loveless_, tapi tidak dengan Genesis. Bahkan ia selalu setia membawa buku itu ke manapun ia melangkah. Tidak etis rasanya meragukan seberapa fasihnya Genesis melontarkan kalimat _Loveless_. Tidak ada. Ia telah menyatu pada _Loveless_.

**.:123:.**

Di sinilah Angeal Hewley terduduk sekarang, di Ruang Instruksi Level 49, bersama Zack dan Lazard. Di layar monitor terpampang jelas wajah pria yang ia kenal dekat, Genesis Rhapsodos.

"_Hm_, aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi—Genesis, SOLDIER Kelas Satu, beberapa waktu lalu hilang dalam misinya di Wutai. Apakah kau tahu kira-kira di mana dia berada?" tanya seorang pria bersetelan rapi yang menjabat sebagai direktur SOLDIER Perusahaan ShinRa, Lazard.

"Sama sekali tidak!" jawab Zack, SOLDIER Kelas Dua, tanpa memberi jeda dari pertanyaan Lazard.

Angeal mendengar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia yakin Genesis sedang berada di suatu tempat, entah di mana. Sebait kalimat _Loveless _mampir di pikirannya.

_Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku untuk kembali_.

Angeal tersenyum tipis. Dulu ia hanya menganggap _Loveless _hanyalah sebuah buku biasa. Namun sekarang berbeda, ia berharap. Tidak tahu pasti apa harapannya, tapi harapan itu ada di benaknya.

"—mengakhiri perang berkepanjangan ini."

Angeal menoleh pada Lazard.

_Mengakhiri perang, ya..._

Walaupun sekarang pandangannya terfokus pada Lazard, bayangan Zack yang sedang berdiri di samping turut terpantul di pupilnya. Ia teringat harus memberi tahu sesuatu pada pemuda penuh semangat itu.

"Aku telah merekomendasikanmu menjadi SOLDIER Kelas Satu."

Tentu saja, Zack menghadiahinya dengan pelukan dan kalimat yang membuatnya memutar bola mata.

Di sisi lain, Angeal tersadar. Kisah _Loveless _sesungguhnya telah di mulai. Pada pemuda bernama Zack itu.

**.:123:.**

_Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyukai Loveless. Buku itu telah memberimu asa untuk terus percaya pada keeksistensian _pemberian Dewi_ (d). Semua yang tertulis memberimu sebuah kemungkinan lain, juga memberimu sebuah ekspektasi. Menghentikan degradasi. Dan inilah saatnya bagimu untuk mencari._

_Tapi ada satu hal yang kaulupakan. Aku dan Sephiroth tidak mencari apa yang sedang kaucari._

_Aku telah menemukan pemberian-Nya jauh sebelum kau menyadari apa yang kaucari, sejak kau memberiku sebuah apel putih banora. Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi ingatan itu akan tetap abadi. _

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**Ket:**

**Yang ada tulisan angka di dalam kurung dan huruf di dalam kurung merupakan kutipan yang saya ambil dari **_**Loveless**_**.**

**(1) Act II (Poem), baris terakhir**

**Wings stripped away, the end is nigh – helaian sayap-sayap mulai terlepas, akhir telah dekat.**

**(2) Act II (Poem), sebelum baris terakhir**

**Pride is lost – harga diri telah hilang.**

**(3) & (4) Act I (Poem) **

**When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end**

**The goddess descends from the sky**

**Wings of light and dark spread afar**

**She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting**

**Ketika kumpulan orang kejam berperang—membawa dunia pada ujung kehancuran, di saat itulah Dewi turun dari langit. Kepakan sayap-sayap putih dan hitam mengulur jauh. Dia menuntun kita pada kebahagiaan besar, pemberian-Nya, abadi.**

**(5) Act III (Poem), baris terakhir**

**Nothing shall forestall my return - tidak ada yang bisa mencegahku untuk kembali.**

**(a), (b), (c) Act I (Interpreted)**

**One becomes a hero, one wanders the land**

**And the last is taken prisoner**

**(d) Act I (Poem), —the gift of the goddess. **

**A/N: **

**Karena tidak mungkin bagi saya menulis kutipan berbahasa inggris sebanyak ini di fandom berbahasa indonesia, maka saya terjemahkan saja. Ada beberapa kata yang emang sengaja saya terjemahkan begitu, biar lebih kedengaran umum di telinga dan matching di cerita. :D Moga saja saya tidak melewatkan makna dari kalimat sebenarnya. **

**Ini hanyalah fict, ada beberapa yang ditambah, tapi saya usahakan sesuai dengan alur di gamenya. Sulit ternyata. Mereka tidak terlalu diekspos. Saya telah berusaha. :D**

**Tidak berapa lama sejak bergabung di FFn, berkat fict seorang author, saya jatuh cinta pada fandom ini. Walaupun baru sekarang saya bisa mem-**_**publish**_**. Ternyata inilah jalannya. Harapan saya selama tiga tahun lalu tercapai. Barangkali ada yang tahu siapa author yang saya maksud. Dia yang membuat saya mencintai tiga sekawan ini, Sephiroth; Genesis; dan Angeal. Tiga tahun berlalu, banyak author lain yang menulis di fandom ini. Penname-nya (dan mereka) semakin tenggelam. Tapi saya masih tetap menunggu hingga mereka datang kembali.**

**Saya kira Angeal OOC, kelihatan lebih mirip Zack. -.- Tapi terima kasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
